Halfa
by ANYTHINGGOES31
Summary: Danny couldn't keep his promise he made to Sam and Tucker, and this time Clockwork couldn't save him. Now it's up to a new halfa to defeat Phantom. But she never asked for this fate, will she be able to save people who she doesn't even know? T for now.
1. You're a halfa

Your hair is white, your eyes are green. You can pass through walls. You can become invisible. You can fly. You can shoot green plasma rays out of your hands. You have a ghostly wail, and the power to freeze things at will. Your legs disappear and turn into a ghostly tail.

You're not a human. You're not a ghost. You don't belong in either world. You're now a freak among humans, and a freak among ghosts. You're not one of them. You're half dead and half alive. I'd say, you're a Halfa.


	2. Vivian

"You're half dead."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure why."

"But…"

"Don't worry, you're at least half alive to."

"I don't want this."

"Nobody ever wants their fate. But they have to except it."

"Fate can be changed."

"But not easily. I should know."

"You're one of these, right? Then… change me back!"

"Really? You think I can just snap my fingers and you'll be a full human, and not half ghost?"

"No…"

"I can teach you to control your powers."

"Okay, sure but I don't want to focus on that. I want to look for a cure."

"A cure? If there was a cure do you think we'd be in this situation right now?"

"No…"

"You're a halfa one of two still remaining."

"I don't want to be a halfa."

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore."

"But still, if we can find a cure then… then we'll be able to solve the situation. Everything can go back to normal… Right?"

"No. Everything can't go back to normal."

"But—"

"You're the new generation of Ghost fighting."

"What happened to the first generation?"

"You know exactly what happened."

"I'm only twelve, he was fourteen when he started."

"And look where he is now."

"What about Valerie?"

"I'll make sure she stays out of this."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing you have to worry about at the moment."

"Okay."

"I know a good place we can begin, I'll take you there tomorrow."

"Where is it?"

"The old Nasty Burger place. You know where that is?"

"Yes, but what if He comes?"

"He won't I'll make sure of it."

"O-okay."

"Now go to sleep, I'll take first watch."

"You won't leave me… will you?"

"No I won't now get to sleep."

"Okay Dani, Good night."

"Good night… Vivian."

**Vague, can you guess all they were talking about? R&R own nothing but the plot and Vivian**


	3. How it Happened Part 1

What Happened PART 1.

It was senior year in Amity Park for the three friends, Sam, Tucker, and Danny were all looking forward to Graduation.

In the Ghost Zone, Clockwork was watching the Graduation in the future, and he was quite pleased with what he saw.

Of course though, Dan Phantom knew his time was coming. He still existed thus Danny would (others liked to believe _could_) turn into him. He knew that Fate was on his side. Dan would have his reckoning soon enough.

* * *

Two days before graduation, Danny was kidnapped.

Vlad was responsible.

He had been a Space nomad for quite a while and had been absolutely fed up with it. Vlad had pretty much gone mad in salutary, and he got obsessed, (even more so than before) with revenge on Daniel Fenton, or Danny Phantom. However you would put it Vlad wanted Danny dead.

What Vlad did however was something even worse.

If you had seen the strange light a few weeks before Amity's graduation you would have written it off as a trick of the light, a UFO, or even just a ghost going through portals.

You would have been closest with the UFO.

Vlad had crash landed up in Amity Park's wild life preserve.

He made his way back to his Wisconsin home, or what was left of it. He rebuilt it in record time (three days) and had time to plot revenge. This involved making a few dangerous items. After two weeks, he was able to put his plan into action.

Danny never saw it coming.

Vlad used a holding chamber and was able to stabilize Danny's ghost/human makeup enough for him to open his eyes to blood shot, manic once.

Vlad let out an evil laugh and raised two gauntlets that looked similar to Wulf's claws, (that can rip through into the real world, or the Ghost Zone.) and Danny immediately recognized them.

He remembered he'd seen them when he went forward in time and saw his future. Future Vlad had gotten Clockwork's medallion out of him using these gloves. Those gloves were the reason he turned into Dan.

"V-Vlad!" Danny yelped, "You don't know what you're doing!"

"I happen to know very well what I'm doing, Daniel," Vlad said as he thrust the glowing green claws into Danny's flesh.

Danny screamed, as his ghost half was ripped away from him.

Both Dannys went lip. The Ghost Half fell to the floor, while the Human Half hung limp in chains.

The two Dannys were coming around as Vlad cackled. It was the worst sound you could have ever heard.

Vlad's eyes were manic as he changed into Plasmius.

The Ghost half came to first. He saw his arch enemy and the two began to fight.

The Human half woke a while later.

Even after three to four years of practicing and Vlad going mad, Danny still was going to lose, but in a different way.

"Guys stop!" The human half cried, he struggled out of his bonds and hit the floor.

By the time he got free, he was too late. His other half had been able to get a hold of the Gloves, and had put the rule, eye for an eye, to old Plasmius.

The two halves were separated.

Plasmius is knocked unconscious, at least for a little while and the Human half of Danny watches his past he thought he had destroyed unfold before his eyes.

His Ghost half merged with Plasmius on accident and was over taken by the crazed evil.

Vlad had come around by this time and to watch in horror as the now young Dan Phantom loomed over him.

Vlad was overcome by fear fainted.

Seventeen year old, now average teenager, Danny Fenton stared at the back of his arch enemy, now longer was if Vlad. But Dan Phantom.

He remembered when he watched this happen before, he watched himself cower before Dan. But he was stronger now, and less afraid.

He had to take Dan down now or it would be dooms day for the rest of the world, "HEY!" he cried as he through the nearest object at the Phantom.

It passed through Dan who turned. Danny felt a surge of fear, he remembered the last time he had looked into those eyes.

Dan laughed and flew at Danny.

Danny leaped away as a green plasma ray shot mere inches away from his feet. He looked around, the place was full of Ghost fighting equipment.

Danny grabbed a blaster and started shooting.

* * *

In Clockwork's tower he had just finished watching the graduation, Danny was waving his diploma around and had a huge smile on his face.

Clockwork smiled when suddenly alarms blared, "What?" Clockwork muttered and turn around.

Metal clanging caught his attention and turned towards_ The _Thermos, the one in which held the most dangerous ghost known to man and ghost kind, Dan Phantom.

The Thermos shatters and Dan's awful laughter is heard. Dan's ghost floats out of the shards and looked triumphantly at Clockwork.

"Dan," Clockwork growls and shoots a time beam at him using his staff.

The beam goes through him.

"TIME—" Clockwork was about to call time out but Dan interrupted him.

"It's now use Clocky!" Dan laughed, "It's too late to stop it now." Dan began to look more of a hologram, he became staticy like a computer virus and was pulled into Clockwork's Time portal.

Clockwork watched in horror as he now watched the destruction of the world unfold.

* * *

Danny was almost dead. He knew that. He was banged up good and was losing a lot of blood. He was half under a big pile of metal and was hidden from Dan's view. At least for now.

Danny's right eye was swollen shut he had a bad limp, and deep bloody scratches everywhere.

He looked around, desperate to find anything that would stop Dan. But it was hopeless, he knew that to.

He pushed himself up and saw that Dan was messing with the ectoconverter. That's when he realized what Dan was planning on doing, blowing up the mansion.

He had lost track of where Vlad had went. The Crazed Fruit Loop probably scrambled off somewhere to hide.

"Coward," Danny muttered, "HEY!" Danny screamed again, he ran as best he could towards his evil counterpart carrying a metal pipe.

Of course Dan simply defected it easy and pushed Danny back.

Dan set the timer for the detonator.

Danny knew he should run and get out of the mansion to fight another day. But this mansion wasn't the same one he'd known, he didn't know if he could get out of their fast enough. So he charged again. He could at least keep Dan here and hope the blast destroys him to.

Danny lay a few feet away from the detonator half conscience, dying. Dan loomed over him hissing.

He pushed himself up and charged again. The detonator went off…

No one may know of how he had tried to stop Dan, but that didn't matter, Danny smiled, he was glad he'd go down fighting.

… I'll leave you to believe as you wish, when the mansion exploded with Dan and Danny inside.

**End of this chapter. Since Dan still existed I believe Danny did eventually become Dan, this is just my take on how it happened since the first time was a fail. Don't own zip but the plot. Next one should be up soon.**


	4. How it Happened PART 2

How it Happened PART 2

**For the sake of thing I gave Jack a brother okay? Sorry. You also get to hear Vivian's side of the story. And spatterson, you would fit right into the story. J Yes I'll add you in. **

Dani, now with the appearance of being fifteen, had been over in Asia, just exploring of world that she wouldn't have seen otherwise if it weren't for Danny.

She was coming back now and had come upon smoldering buildings and burning ruble. Dani suddenly felt a twist in her gut, her first thought? 'Where's Danny?' Dani flew as fast as she could to the Fenton house hold.

When she got there she saw Sam and Tucker holding blasters, "GUYS WHATS GOING ON?!" Dani yelled.

Sam and Tucker turned and nearly shot their blasters at Dani, "Dani?!" Sam yelled.

"Get down!" Tucker yelled and blasted over Dani's head. The blast hit a replica of Dan.

Dani flew down next to the two and also blasted a few more replicas, "Guys seriously what's going on?" Dani said. She realized the entire town was in uproar.

Jazz and Valerie had been running around as well as several other ghost hunters, and Danny's parents.

Sam and Tucker gave her a look she had never seen before, a strong and strange mixture of fear, rage, and absolute distraught. Something in there was also pain and hurt, "Its Danny," Tucker said looking like he wanted to crawl into a ball and cry.

Sam looked the same, but a lot worse, her hair was messed up and deep purple circled her eyes, "Danny disappeared a few days ago, and…" She sobbed.

Dani felt tears welling up in her eyes to, she blinked them away and repeated, "What happened?"

"We're not sure, but this has happened before," Jazz said running up to meet them, "hey Dani."

"Hey," Dani said.

"We have to get to Clockwork he'll know what's going on," Sam said.

Tucker and Jazz nodded, Dani was becoming very confused, "Clockwork?"

"Never mind," Jazz said.

There was a sudden blast and Dani growled, she turned around and flew up to the two dozen Dan copies.

A short fight ensued, Dani took out a good bit of them and Sam, Tucker, and Jazz took out the rest.

As Dani punched out the last one a stray blast got past her and hit a weak spot on the Fenton Opt. Center.

The huge heavy jumbled of metal came tumbling down.

"Yes!" Dani smiled, proud she'd taken out so many but the sound of creaking metal brought her out of her haze and she turned to see the Opt Center come tumbling down, onto Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

"NO!" Dani cried and flew down to save them, but she wasn't quick enough, they were crushed.

Dani knelt down beside it she gulped and dug and blasted the mental away, what she found could not be reversed.

I will let your imagination do the rest of that picture, I do not wish to describe what Dani Phantom saw under that metal.

Dani was enraged especially when she heard whoever was destroying the city's laughter. She growled and shot up and punched the Phantom in the face.

The laughter didn't cease, but got stronger, louder. Dani looked into the red eyes of the Phantom and fear took her.

The Phantom looked back with a cruel smile, "run," The Phantom whispered.

Dani did more than that, she flew away as fast as she could, but in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't fast enough. Not fast enough to save Sam, Tucker, and/or Jazz, and definitely not fast enough to get away from the Phantom.

She found Maddie and Jack, who were fending off the copies. She told them what happened, tears in her eyes.

Maddie and Jack had the same expression that Jazz, Tucker, and Sam had had, that strange mixture of several different emotions.

Dani felt as if she had failed them all. The savior was gone as were the only three other people who could possible stop this knew threat, and Dani could not have saved any of them.

Angered Jack began to yell and brake things.

Dani began to cry, and Maddie hugged her feeling just as broken. She had lost both of her children now and all she had was Dani, the closest thing to a second daughter she'd ever had.

The group of Ghost Fighters was suddenly over run and horrible laughter filled the air.

"Go!" Maddie urged.

"What? No!" Dani said, "You need me!"

"You can save us, yes but no here, not now," Maddie said, "You have to get to Clockwork, he'll explain everything," Maddie said as she ducked a blast, "GO!" Maddie rolled away and blasted another copied.

Having no choice Dani flew off.

She went back to the Fenton's house, trying not to look at the metal pile. She went down into the basement and found the portal.

She was able to get in and flew in.

She had no idea where this Clockwork guy was but she had to try.

It took her a long time to find Clockwork, longer than she would have liked, but after asking a few ghosts she was able to find Clockworks tower.

She blasted the door down and marched in.

She heard talking and she stopped and listened.

"Clockwork, what have you done!" a voice hissed.

"I have done nothing," a calm voice replied.

"This is your fault Clockwork, you were to guard to prevent these thing from happening!" a deeper second voiced here.

"It was to happen anyway, because you insisted I destroy Daniel it caused these series of events to happen, one way or another," Clockwork's voice said calmly.

The two observers growled, "You knew this would happen, and you did nothing," One hissed.

"I could not have prevented it any more than Danny could have," Clockwork said, though he was not happy about what had happened he had seen it coming, "we both tried and failed, sometimes… the future is set in stone."

With that eerie conclusion there was a sound of a door opening and closing. Clockwork took a deep breath, then let it out. He paused for a moment, then turned back to his time monitor, he watched scene after scene of destruction. Without taking his eyes way he called, "you may come in Danielle."

Dani gasped but walked in anyway. Quickly wiping the surprise off her face she glared at Clockwork, who changed from his adult for to elder form, "what's going on Clockwork?"

Clockwork still not taking his eyes away from the monitor said calmly, "Why the end of the world," That's when he turned, "isn't it obvious?" he changed from his Elder form to his child form, dark eyebrow raised.

"You tried to prevent this? So did Danny… listen I'm more than a little confused so you better start making sense or I'll… I'll blow up this whole place!" Danielle began to shriek. She was nearly beyond exhausted from her long journey, had no idea why all these bad things were happening, and torn up by the death of Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

"I know you are confused child, I know everything," Clockwork said.

"Then… what's going on? And I want a straight answer," Dani furiously whipped away tears.

Clockwork sighed changing for child to adult, "I think it would be best… to show you," He motioned for Dani to come to his side, when she did he waved his staff in front of the Monitor and it shifted to a few years ago and show Dani the devastating events that had come to pass in a severed time line.

While she watched he narrated telling her about Dark Danny, and how Regular Danny had 'defeated' his evil self once before when he was fourteen.

When the scenes had ended, Dani now had more questions than answers.

"So…" Dani muttered feeling tears leak out of her eyes, "Danny _is_ dead."

"I'm afraid so, or at least… his human half was destroyed in the blast," Clockwork hinted.

"What-what can I do? I have to stop him!" Dani's voice got higher, more hysterical, "I have to avenger Sam, Tucker, and Jazz!"

Clockwork sighed changing not his old man form, "I'm afraid, there are more lives to be lost."

"What?" Dani yelped.

Clockwork motioned to the monitor again. A scene of Maddie and Jack and many other people being overrun with copies of Dan phantom.

Jack shot a blast at Clone but then he saw that Maddie was getting crushed by a side of a brick house. He is too late to save her, she died in his arms and he yelled into the sky, very dramatic like. Jack, eyes would have gotten red, turned towards the copies he charged into the group and blasted as many as he could but was soon over run. The evil Dan's laughed and blasted Jack. One can only assume what happened after that.

The scene ended.

Dani was bawling, the Fentons had been the only family she ever had, since her first family hadn't really been one to begin with. And now, every single one of them was dead.

"That, is not entirely true…" Clockwork said whipping his staff across the front of the screen, again changing to his child form. He seemed to have read her mind.

"What?" Too many things were going on, too many things to absorb.

"Jack, had a brother," Clockwork said shifting the image again.

A black and gray haired man a bit smaller than Jack had been but still just as fat. Slap an orange jumpsuit on him and you might not have known the difference. But this man looked a bit worse than Jack, much more lazy and some a lot less lovable. His faded blue dress shirt was stained and his hair lone was receding much faster than Jack's. His tan pants were also stained and the top button was unbuttoned. The guy was utterly gross.

"This is James Fenton," Clockwork said his usually calm voice held a bit of disgust in it as well, "This is his daughter."

Another pictured appeared of a girl with long blond hair red downward turned lips. Her skin was abnormally pale and sickly looking. She looked to be about nineteen.

She was born out of wed lock to this woman. James's picture and his daughter's shifted smaller and a woman who looked strikingly similar to her daughter, except her hair was slightly gray.

"She died of an overdose of Heroin and is currently rotting in a ditch," Clockwork said he shifted to his adult form.

Dani felt extremely uncomfortable with Clockwork's arm griping her shoulder. The grip got tight as he spoke.

"Her daughter followed in her mother's footsteps and became a whore as well."

Dani had only heard the word whore once, and that was when Sam had described Paulina to her.

"She had a child at the age of fifteen with this man," Clockwork shifted the image again and a Blond boy came on screen, maybe twenty five. A picture of a Blond haired girl came up she was glaring straight at Dani, she looked just like her mother and her grandmother.

"She moved to Amity when she turned eighteen, a year later she got pregnant again. With this man," Another blond haired man came into view.

The two fathers disappeared and the girl's picture came on. A picture of a beautiful baby girl with black hair and icy blue eyes came on the screen.

Dani gasped, this girl looked similar to Danny and her.

"The girl is now two," Clockwork continued changing into his old man form, "her sister and mother where killed by Dan's first wave of attacks."

Dani gulped.

"The girl's name is Vivian. And she is the key to everything. She is of Fenton DNA, her body is able to withstand more ghostly energy than any other human being I know of. Fenton's have a long line of ghostly tolerance and resistance, that is why Daniel was able to become half ghost without contracting a disease, and Vlad couldn't."

"So, this Vivian girl, she can become half ghost?" Dani asked.

"Yes, she is the last of the line, she must survive to day otherwise…" Clockwork's voice drifted away and looked sadly at the girl, "Otherwise the world is doomed."

Dani nodded. She suddenly had a fierce determination on her face. She had the chance to save someone, who could save the world, "Alright, let's do this," Dani said getting ready for a fight.

"Oh," Clockwork said casually but had an edge of warning to his tone as he shifted from an old man to a child, "You, must make her into a halfa, you must change her."

Dani turned back to Clockwork with a terrified expression on her face, she'd have to do what?

"Now go! Before it is too late!" and with that Clockwork cast her out and everything went black.

Dani woke up in an ally.

She heard screams from inside a deserted crumbling building.

Dani leapt up and, becoming intangible, dashed into the building.

A small two year old girl with black hair and icy blue eyes huddled in a corner screaming as the building came down around her.

"Shhhhhh!" Came a voice.

Vivian looked around frightened when she couldn't see anyone, "who—"

"Doesn't matter right now, I'm getting you out of here," A girl with silvery hair and silver and black clothes appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the little two year old around the waist, Dani turned intangible again and flew out the building, just as it came down.

"Phew," Dani said she had a soft but proud smile on her face, she was finally able to save someone today.

"Who are you?!" The girl screamed.

"Shhhhh!" Dani said harshly, then readjusted her tone, "don't squirm, I'm here to help."

"My mom is gone, so is my sissy," Vivian said, she began to cry and buried her head in Dani's chest.

"I know Vivian, but it'll be alright," Dani said, hugging the girl back.

"H-how do you know my name?" The little girl's wide blue eyes stared up at her glistening with tears.

"I know a lot of things Vivian," Dani smiled at the girl.

"Are… are we going to be friends?"

"Better, we're going to be sisters."

Vivian hugged Dani around the neck and soon fell fast asleep in the older girl's arms.

Dani sighed, what had she gotten herself into?

**Done! Next chapter should be up in two weeks.**


	5. Hiatus

**This fanfiction is now on hold. I can't keep up with it all. I'm putting nearly all of them on hold leaving only three open. I'm sorry for the hold up but my life is getting busier and there aren't enough hours in the day. HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS. Until I finish the other three. **


End file.
